


Don't Tell Hermione

by Nobody_Cares



Series: Harry Potter fun [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Cares/pseuds/Nobody_Cares
Summary: Harry and Ron are bored and can't sleep, Harry has an idea that will help them get what they desire.





	Don't Tell Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other smut, I'm basically creating a smut-shared-universe that will culminate in a foursome

Christmas break left the Gryffindor bedroom completely empty this year, save for Harry and Ron. Rolling over in his bed, Ron's back is the only glimpse Harry can get of his friend in the darkness of night, his chest rises and falls but he can't tell if he is sleeping. Harry sighs, unable to grasp any hope of sleep. Giving up, he grabs the Marauder's Map and activates his wand to see if he can catch any sight of Peter Pettigrew once more. Next to him, Ron shifts in his bed and rolls over.

"Can't sleep?" he groans, squinting at the light before Harry puts it out.

"Nope," he replies, stuffing the Map away. "Been rolling around for ages, you?" Ron nods, sitting up.

"I'm bloody tired but I just can't sleep," he tells Harry. "Wish mum had given me some sleeping potions or something before we left." Harry chuckled before an odd idea came to mind. An odd, but weirdly exciting idea.  He looked to Ron, sat in his thin pyjamas, and thought to himself. _It would certainly help us get to sleep._

"Sit back, Ron," he says, making up his mind and climbing out of bed. "I know something that'll help both of us sleep." Ron moves so his back is against the wall as Harry gets on the end of the bed. "Now, please don't freak out here, okay?" A growing hunger in Harry's body drives him forward as his fingers pull Ron's bottoms down, revealing his flaccid member.

"Merlin, Harry!" Ron says, grabbing Harry's wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Something fun," he tells him. "Don't worry, Ron, nobody'll know."

"Wh-you've done _this_ before?"

"No," Harry says. "First time for everything, I suppose." Before Ron can say anything else, he interrupts him. "Just trust me mate, okay. It'll be fun." Ron opens his mouth to object, but nothing comes out, he obviously wants this as much as Harry does. An odd desire for Ron grows in him and makes him hard. Ron's penis is also already growing in size, making the ginger blush a little. Eventually, he lets go of Harry's wrists and adjusts himself.

Tentatively, Harry wraps his fingers around Ron's warm dick and hears his friend breathe in slightly. The tip begins to poke out from his foreskin before Harry wraps his mouth around it, making Ron moan.

"Bloody hell," he says as Harry takes more and more of his friend's dick, feeling it reach to the back of his throat when he manages to fit it all in. Slowly, Harry bobs up and down on Ron's cock, pulling his foreskin back and tasting the salty head beneath. Harry feels his friend's cock sliding down his tongue as he licks and sucks at Ron's member. They both moan loudly as Harry speeds up, feeling Ron's fingers in his hair. "Fuck!" His dick twitches and Harry can tell he's coming close to climax. Taking the whole dick in his mouth so that he kisses Ron's trimmed ginger pubes at the base, Harry feels the salty cum explode in the back of his mouth. Harry swallows quickly, drinking up the juices as Ron groans loudly. When he's finished, Harry takes Ron's dick out of his mouth and wipes his lips.

"See, I told you it'd be fun," he tells him. Ron laughs, not bothering to pull his bottoms up and leaving his dick in full view.

"That was...I never thought you were-"

"Who says I am?" he says. "I wanted to try it out, you know. Sex...with a guy. Who better to fool around with?" Ron laughs again as Harry's eyes keep returning to his friend's dick, his own hardness still unsatisfied. Harry bites his lip and moves closer. "Wanna go again?" Ron looks at him.

"A-Again?"

"Yeah, but this time..." Harry takes off his shirt and bottoms so he's completely naked in the darkness of the common room. Ron's eyes widen as he looks at Harry's dick. He moves on top of Ron, feeling his friend's dick under him begin to harden once more.

"W-what will we do this time?" Ron asks. After a moment of hesitation, Harry leans forward and places a light kiss on Ron's lips. Then, both boys feel an uncontrollable hunger and begin kissing wildly. Harry lifts Ron's shirt over him so that the two of them are fully naked and carefully moves Ron's now rehardnened dick until it hovers around Harry's waiting asshole. "You sure you want to do this, Harry?" 

"Definitely," he answers, lowering himself until he feels Ron's dick begin to push its way into his ass. Both boys moan as Ron's cock opens up his virgin asshole and stretches it widely. It almost hurts, but after a second, all Harry can feel is his body wrapped around Ron's large dick, pressing and squeezing it. Holding Harry's hips, Ron begins to pump in and out of him, making them both groan and moan with lustful pleasure. Harry's whole body tingles with excitement as he begins to play with his own dick, jerking himself off to the glorious feeling of being fucked by Ron. Suddenly, Harry feels a colder hand touch his member, Ron's fingers curl around his dick. They make eye contact, both boys panting with erotic pleasure, before Ron's hand begins to jerk Harry's dick. To have someone other than himself touch Harry's most sensitive area feels odd, but he doesn't have much time to contemplate it as soon after, Ron pumps hardly into his ass, making the springs in the bed squeak loudly before Harry feels the dick inside of him explode as he cums once more. Harry finishes not long after, spraying his warm cum all over Ron's chest with loud moans. 

Harry pulls himself up, feeling the dick slide out of his ass, and slumps down next to Ron, both boys panting loudly. He feels Ron's jizz still inside of him.

"We...probably shouldn't tell Hermione about this," Ron says finally, wiping some of Harry's cum off his chest and tasting it.

"Probably not," Harry replies. "God, I can still feel your jizz up there." They laugh for a second.

"Well, there are two ways you could get it out," he says. "Either try to shit it out, or sit on my face." He grins.

"I think I know which one I want to do," Harry says after a moment, his dick hardening once more.


End file.
